Therestina Kihara Lifeline (Toaru Majutsu no Index)
Therestina Kihara Lifeline is the main antagonist of the second season of animation''' Toaru Kagaku no Railgun'. She is the granddaughter of famous scientist Kihara Gensei and is related to Hound Dog's commander, Kihara Amata. Like her grandfather, she is obsessed with achieving the creation of a Level 6 Esper.1 Appearance Woman with wavy orange hair which is most of the time gathered into a ponytail. She is shown to have glamorous proportions and is "well-endowed" as well. She also wears a pair of glasses.1 In her office attire, she wears a dark-colored coat and a pencil skirt with the same colors. Light brown stockings and white high-heeled shoes complete her outfit.1 Abilties 'Hand-to-Hand Combat:' She is skilled enough to easily take down Kiyama Harumi, when she charged at her during a fit of rage.1 'Powered Suit pilot:' As MAR commander she is a very skilled pilot of a customized HsPS-15 unit. She also wears a personal robotic bodysuit which is more than a match for any unskilled esper, she also pilots a much larger mechanical unit that is probably used for dangerous rescue situations or construction.1 'Intelligence:''' She is also shown to be quite devious, fooling Anti-Skill and Judgment of her true identity for much of her appearances. She used Skill-Out gangs as test subjects for her invention, Capacity Down, which is used to disable espers. She also studied Misaka's ability carefully in order to counter it. Mikoto's signature move, the Railgun, was mimicked by her using a lance-shaped weapon and was intended to be more powerful than the original, though this has been proven to be incorrect.1 Story When she was younger she was used by her grandfather for the creation of the Crystallized Esper Essence, stating happily that she was going to become Academy City's "dream" which is the achievement of creating a Level 6 and that she was being used a foundation for it. Apparently, she was previously an esper as she used as a part of the experiment, it is unknown if the experiment rendered her powerless, or that she lost her esper abilities in a much later point in her life.1 She eventually became a leader of Multi Active Rescue, a peace-and-order organization in Academy City which acts as a response team in high-risk situations. Despite being a high-ranking official in MAR, she is shown to have an interest in childish things, like her occasional consumption of candies and her collection of objects which are favorable for children. Sometime before the events of the Big Spider Arc, she gives Big Spider the Capacity Down that she developed, as a means to gather data from its use against espers.1 Later she aides Anti-Skill and Judgment with the Poltergeist incidents that were happening around the city with her MAR units under her command. She saves Haruue Erii and Uiharu Kazari during one such incident and gains the trust of Misaka Mikoto and company. She further gains their trust, after saving them once again during another poltergeist incident in Nature Park; she also takes Haruue Erii into their custody, under the facade of observing her.1 Fate When Kiyama Harumi and her students were discovered, she takes custody of the children from her. Later when Kiyama Harumi and Kazari offered to give the former's research data on recovering her comatose students, she reveals her true color, and that she is discovered that she is actually the granddaughter of Kihara Gensei, the one responsible for the coma of Harumi's students and that she wants to continue the experiments by using the children regardless of the consequences.1 She is defeated by Mikoto and her friends with the support of Anti-Skill and was reported to have been captured for questioning though she seems uncooperative in the interrogation.1 Reference # ↑ Therestina Kihara Lifeline, Toaru Majutsu no Index Wiki Gallery Telestina_Design1.jpg Telestina_Design2.jpg 80889.jpg 20100316165426634.jpg IIda6gL.png images (1)ffsdgsdg.jpg imagesfdgdf.jpg Kihara_6.jpg Toaru_Kagaku_no_Railgun_E23_13m_59s.jpg Toaru_Kagaku_no_Railgun_S_E22_07m_43s.jpg tumblr_mt4mdl6wdk1rvr5jyo1_500.gif 638d840e.gif Category:2010s Category:Anime Villainess Category:Boss Category:Business Suit Category:Glasses Category:High Heels Category:Miniskirts & Minidresses Category:Stockings or Nylons Category:Unnatural Hair Color Category:Vehicle Weapon